Aominecchi
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Skomplikowane życie Aomiecchiego i jego ukochanego, fochliwego Kise (Powiązanie do ,,Tsundere')


- Aaah, Aominecchi!- Kise wybiegł nagle z ich sypialni i wpadł jak opętany do kuchni, gdzie Aomine szykował sobie kanapki.

- Co znowu?- mruknął.

- Szybko idź do sypialni i się nim zajmij!- krzyknął płaczliwie Kise.

- Oh...emm...- Aomine spojrzał znacząco na dolną część jego ciała, kryjącą się w spodniach.- Jestem trochę głodny, ale jeśli poczekasz te...

- Nie mówię o tym, zboczeńcu!- Kise zarumienił się.- W naszej sypialni jest pająk! Wielki, ogromny pająk! Zabij go, zanim wejdzie nam do łóżka!

- Panikujesz, jak baba.- westchnął Aomine, odkładając nóż do masła i człapiąc w stronę ich sypialni. Kise chwycił się jego ramienia i szedł jeden krok za nim.- No? Gdzie masz tego pająka?

- Tam jest, na ścianie, nad twoimi poduszkami!

- Co...?! Poważnie?! Wystraszyłeś się takiego maleństwa?!- niedowierzał Aomine.- To jest mniejsze niż twój paznokieć!

- Po prostu go zabij i nie marudź!- Kise trzepnął go w głowę.

- Jak ty sobie radziłeś, zanim zamieszkaliśmy razem?- mruknął Aomine pod nosem, ale Kise chyba już go nie usłyszał.

Ciemnoskóry chwycił swojego laczka i szybkim, zupełnie od niechcenia ruchem ręki zabił

małego pajączka.

- Zadowolony?- zapytał z westchnieniem, nastawiając usta do pocałunku.

Kise przez chwilę patrzył na niego nadąsany, poczym cmoknął go lekko w usta, szybko się jednak odsuwając, by nie pozwolić, aby Aomine pogłębił pocałunek, co właściwie zamierzał zrobić. Chłopak westchnął cicho, poczym bez słowa wrócił do kuchni, by skończyć przygotowywanie kanapki.

- Swoją drogą, Ryota, dlaczego nadal mówisz do mnie ,,Aominecchi''?- zapytał.

- Hmm? A co ci w tym przeszkadza? Mówię tak do osób...

- Które uznajesz, wiem. Ale przecież jesteśmy teraz parą. Mów do mnie po imieniu. ,,Daiki''.

- C...odczep się, głupku!- Kise znów zarumienił się na twarzy, poczym wyszedł z kuchni, jakby obrażony.

- A temu co znowu...- Aomine spojrzał za nim zaskoczony.

Tym razem jednak postanowił najpierw dokończyć kanapkę, a dopiero później, wraz ze swoją kolacją, udał się za Kise.

Jego chłopak był w sypialni – przetrzepywał poduszki i układał je na nowo. Wyglądał naprawdę seksownie w samych spodniach od piżamy. Choć Aomine naprawdę ubóstwiał cycki, to jednak nie potrafił oprzeć się muskularnej, zgrabnej sylwetce Kise. Nic dziwnego, w końcu był modelem – nie dość, że miał boskie ciało, to i na dodatek boską twarz.

Chłopak zbliżył się do niego i przytulił go lekko od tyłu.

- Jutro mam sesję, muszę się wyspać.- uprzedził na wstępie Kise.

- Mogę się pospieszyć.- powiedział Aomine, biorąc spory gryz kanapki.

- Tylko ty potrafisz jeść i przymilać się jednocześnie...- westchnął Kise.

- To nie jest zbyt trudne.- powiedział Aomine.- Mogę zrobić jeszcze coś...

Już sięgał dłonią ku spodniom Kise, kiedy blondyn odsunął się lekko, poczym położył do łóżka i nakrył pościelą. Chwycił jakieś pudełeczko z kremem, nałożył sobie na palce, poczym rozsmarował po twarzy.

Aomine powstrzymał głupawy uśmieszek. Wciąż nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, mimo, że byli ze sobą już od dobrych kilku lat.

Ciemnoskóry chłopak chwycił pilota z szafki nocnej Kise, poczym wdrapał się na łóżko i ułożył obok niego, włączając telewizor. Ryota nadal smarował się kremem, robiąc przy tym zabawną minę. Aomine bardzo starał się nie chichotać.

- Na którymś programie leci pokaz mody.- powiedział Kise, zakręcając wieczko pudełeczka z kremem.

- I ja mam to niby oglądać?- Aomine dokończył swoją kanapkę i zaczął przełączać programy jeden po drugim, podczas gdy Kise klepał się po policzkach.

- O.- powiedział z zadowoleniem, kiedy natrafił na jakiś horror.- Super, przy takim filmie można się odprężyć.

- Odprężyć?- powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Kise, biorąc chusteczkę nawilżającą i wycierając nią dłonie.- Przełącz to, nie chcę tego oglądać!

- Daj spokój, jeśli będziesz się bał, możesz się do mnie przytulić.- powiedział Aomine.

- Właśnie dlatego nie chcę tego oglądać.- powiedział Kise.- Dobrze cię znam i wiem, że jak zacznę się do ciebie przytulać, ty zaczniesz się do mnie dobierać!

- Jestem dorosłym, zdrowym, stuprocentowym mężczyzną.- odparł na to Aomine.- To normalne, że odczuwam popęd seksualny i chcę uprawiać seks.

- Co za dużo to nie zdrowo.

- Nie w tym przypadku.

- Nie kłóć się ze mną, Aominecchi.

- Nie jestem Aominecchi, jestem Daiki.

- O to też się ze mną nie kłóć! Ma być ,,Aominecchi'' i tyle! Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego.

- To się odzwyczaisz.- odparł Aomine.

- Ścisz to chociaż, idę spać.- powiedział Kise, odsuwając się na moment od swoich poduszek i przyglądając się ścianie.

- Co ty robisz?- zapytał Aomine.- Nie mów mi, że szukasz pająków... .

- Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.- stwierdził Kise, poczym poklepał dłonią swoje poduszki.

- Jakiś buziak na dobranoc, albo coś w tym stylu?- mruknął Aomine.

- Mam krem na buzi.

- Ale nie na ustach.

Kise nic na to nie odpowiedział. Przykrył się kołdrą i zamknął oczy. Aomine spojrzał na jego spokojną twarz, niemalże utopioną w miękkiej poduszce.

- Masz krem na buzi.- mruknął.

Jego chłopak jednak zaczął już udawać, że śpi. Daiki westchnął cicho i ściszył nieco

głośność filmu. Długo go jednak nie oglądał, ponieważ szybko mu się znudził. Żaden horror nigdy go nie ruszał, ale był dobrym pretekstem, by zachęcić Kise do pieszczot... .

Chłopak odłożył pilota na swoją szafkę nocną i ułożył się do snu. W ogóle nie był śpiący, miał zdecydowaną ochotę na seks, ale jeśli Kise się uparł, to nie było sposobu, żeby go namówić na czułości.

Tym bardziej, że Aomine wyczerpał już czas kary, który obowiązywał Kise za to, że przenocowali u siebie Midorimę, który cały czas tylko na nich narzekał.

Wzdychając cicho, chłopak zamknął oczy i zaczął liczyć w myślach małe Kisiątka przebrane za owieczki.

Kiedy Daiki obudził się rano, jego chłopaka już nie było. Widząc to, postanowił znów zamknąć oczy i spać, póki nie stwierdzi, że ma dość.

Wstał o 13:20, czując nieznośny głód w żołądku. Wywlekł się z łóżka i poczłapał powoli do kuchni.

Zwykle Kise każdego ranka zostawiał mu uszykowane śniadanie, ale tym razem chłopak ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że na stole leży tylko kartka z informacją, a właściwie raczej z poleceniem, by wyniósł śmieci. Zrezygnowany, wrzucił ją do kosza i zajrzał do lodówki.

Świeciła pustką.

Westchnął głośno, zamykając ją i opierając się czołem o drzwiczki. Stał tak przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy byłby w stanie zasnąć w tej pozycji, ale w końcu odsunął się i wrócił do sypialni, by założyć na siebie jakieś ciuchy.

Właśnie skończył się ubierać, kiedy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Nadstawił uszu. Szelest siatek. Ah, czyli Kise zrobił zakupy. Świetnie!

Aomine szybko pościelił łóżko, żeby nie było śladu po jego długim spaniu, poczym wyszedł na spotkanie ze swym ukochanym.

- Yo.- przywitał się.

- Cześć.- odparł Kise, ściągając buty i kurtkę.- Rany, jestem wykończony! Ale mój fotograf stwierdził, że da mi wolne dopiero pojutrze!

- Ah, co za drań.- mruknął beznamiętnie Aomine, zaglądając do siatek.- Co kupiłeś? Głodny jestem... .

- Choć raz ty mógłbyś iść na zakupy i zrobić mi obiad, Aominecchi.- mruknął Kise, nieco nadąsany, zabierając siatki i idąc do kuchni.

- Wiesz, że nie umiem gotować.- odparł na to Aomine.- Od gotowania jesteś ty.

- Tak, od gotowania, od sprzątania, od zaspokajania twoich intensywnych potrzeb seksualnych i od zarabiania pieniędzy!

- Ha? Przecież ja też zarabiam i to spore sumy.

- Owszem, ale zazwyczaj całymi dniami siedzisz w domu! Mógłbyś trochę posprzątać przed moim powrotem, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie siedzę całymi dniami w domu! Nie dosyć, że zasuwam w pracy, to jeszcze po powrocie do domu muszę zajmować się porządkiem i tobą!

- A niby czym się możesz męczyć, będąc modelem?- nie rozumiał Aomine.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jak stresująca jest ta praca!- krzyknął Kise, wręcz oburzony, rzucając siatki na stół.- Myślisz, że wystarczy, że się ładnie uśmiechnę do obiektywu i po sprawie?! Ty...w ogóle mnie nie doceniasz!

- Ej no, o co ci chodzi?- Aomine zaczął się powoli wkurzać.- Jeśli masz zły humor, to po prostu powiedz, nie będę się odzywał.

- Oczywiście, że mam zły humor, bo jestem ZMĘCZONY po pracy! Wracam do domu i sam muszę jeszcze sobie obiad robić!

- Dobra, dobra, już nic nie mówię!- warknął Aomine, wychodząc z kuchni.- Pójdę zjeść na miasto, skoro tak ci to przeszkadza... .

Tak, idź, i zostaw mnie samego, jak zwykle! Czy jesteś w domu, czy nie, i tak zawsze jest, jakby ciebie nie było! Nie będę robił całe życie obok twojego nosa!

Aomine ubrał swoją kurtkę oraz buty i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Rany, co go znowu

ugryzło? Wraca do domu, dzień jak codzień, i nagle wybucha, że jest zmęczony i takie tam. Przecież w domu jest czysto, nie trzeba nic...

Aomine przystanął na stopniu schodów i zerknął w górę.

Cholera. Zapomniał o śmieciach.

Ah, najwyżej po powrocie naprawi parę rzeczy, które z wściekłości zniszczy Ryota... .

- No mówię ci...- westchnął Aomine, popijając łyczek pysznej, czarnej herbaty.- Coraz gorzej z nim, sam już nie wiem, co mam robić.

- Zacznij sprzątać, Aomine-kun.- doradził mu spokojnie Kuroko.

- Ha? Ty też się czepiasz?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z kwaśną miną.- Sprzątam! Pościeliłem dziś łóżko! Poza tym, co mam sprzątać, jak w mieszkaniu zawsze panuje porządek?

- Wyniosłeś śmieci? Przetarłeś kurze z mebli? Pozmywałeś, wysuszyłeś i pochowałeś naczynia? A może wannę umyłeś, albo kabinę prysznicową? Odkurzyłeś dywa...

- Dobra, dobra, skończ już, zrozumiałem!- warknął Aomine.- Jestem podłym śmieciem, jak te, których nie sprzątam!

- Ty to powiedziałeś.- rzekł Kuroko, przecierając ściereczką blat szafki.

- Co ty robisz, tak w ogóle?- zapytał Aomine.

- Hm? Kagami-kun nie długo wróci, więc szykuję mu kolację.- Kuroko zajrzał ostrożnie do piekarnika, w którym piekła się smakowicie pachnąca zapiekanka. Aomine przełknął ślinę, czując, jak jego żołądek skręca się z głodu. Co prawda, zjadł na mieście jakiś obiad, ale zdolności kulinarne Kuroko były o stopień, czy dwa wyższe niż Kise, więc... .

- Nie chciałbyś się może zamienić?- mruknął Aomine.- Wiesz, kiedyś łączyły nas bliskie stosunki... .

- Nie wytrzymałbym z tobą, Aomine-kun.- odparł spokojnie Kuroko, wyjmując z szafki talerz i duży kubek.

- Nie musisz być taki wredny!- wkurzył się ciemnoskóry.- Poza tym, nie wiesz co tracisz! Jestem naprawdę dobry w łóżku!

- Tak, tak, Kise już mi na ciebie narzekał.- Kuroko spojrzał na Aomine, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej gafy.- Y. To znaczy: chwalił się.

- Kiepski z ciebie aktor.- powiedział Aomine, patrząc na niego z grobową miną. Odwrócił lekko głowę.- No i...co ci mówił?

- Że szybko kończysz.

- NIEPRAWDA!

- Nie wnikam w to, Aomine-kun.- rzekł spokojnie Kuroko, zalewając kubek wrzątkiem. Po kuchni rozniósł się zapach czarnej herbaty z cytryną.

- Długo mi to zajmuje!- bronił się dalej Aomine.- To Kise wcześnie dochodzi, w dodatku piszczy jak baba! Co ci jeszcze mówił?

- Nic więcej.- odparł Kuroko, zakładając grube, wełniane rękawice.

- Niech ci będzie, chociaż coś mi się zdaje, że po prostu go kryjesz.

Kuroko nic na to nie odpowiedział, zajęty powolnym wyjmowaniem naczynia

żaroodpornego z pieca. Położył je ostrożnie na uszykowanej wcześniej, drewnianej desce, zdjął rękawice, poczym zawiesił je na małym haczyku przy zlewie.

- Kagami tyle zje?- zapytał Aomine, niby obojętnie.

- Kiedy wraca z pracy, zawsze jest wyjątkowo głodny.- odparł Kuroko, zerkając na zegar wiszący nad wejściem.- Powinien już być.

W tym momencie rozległ się szczęk kluczy i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

- Małżeństwo idealne.- mruknął do siebie Aomine, podpierając głowę dłonią i gapiąc się na lekko uśmiechającego się Kuroko, który położył na stole kubek i chwycił łopatkę, by nałożyć porcję zapiekanki na talerz.

- Wróciłem.- powiedział Kagami, wchodząc do kuchni.- Oh.- spojrzał na gościa.- Aomine. Ehh, znowu przyszedłeś obżerać nas z zapasów?

- Co...?! Jak traktujesz gości, do cholery?! Co z ciebie za gospodarz, debilu?!

- Witaj z powrotem, Kagami-kun.- powiedział Kuroko, podchodząc do niego i wspinając się na palce, by ucałować go na powitanie.

Kagami jednak powstrzymał go, rumieniąc się intensywnie.

- Cz...cześć.- bąknął, wymijając go i siadając przy stole. Odchrząknął głośno.- Po...pokłóciłeś się z Kise?

- Tak.- westchnął Aomine, nieco zazdrosny o tę uroczą, sielankową scenkę rodem z komedii romantycznej.- Ma do mnie pretensje, że nie sprzątam, nie gotuję i tylko sobie na nim używam.

- Hm?- Kagami najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał ostatniej części.

- Uprawiam z nim seks tylko dla zaspokojenia własnych potrzeb.- wyjaśnił Aomine z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Kagami spalił buraka i spojrzał na Kuroko, który położył właśnie przed nim talerz z

zapiekanką.

- Dziękuję.- powiedział.

- Smacznego, Kagami-kun.- powiedział Kuroko, podając mu widelec.

- Więc...przyszedłeś do Kuroko, żeby się wyżalić?- zapytał czerwonowłosy, z apetytem zabierając się za jedzenie.- O! Jakie pyszne. Jesteś coraz lepszy, Kuroko.

Kuroko posłał mu ciepły, pełen miłości uśmiech, od którego Aomine miał ochotę się

porzygać.

- Wpadłem na pogawędkę.- odparł, popijając swoją herbatę.- Zaraz będę się zbierał, późno już.

- Właśnie, Aomine-kun, pamiętaj, że w przyszłym tygodniu są urodziny Momoi-san.

- Co? Aaa, tak. Mam jej coś kupić?

- Wypadałoby.- Kuroko rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie.- Ja już jej kupiłem.

- Hm? Co jej kupiłeś? Żebym przypadkiem nie dał jej tego samego... .

- Perfum.- odparł Kuroko, wskazując na buteleczkę perfum, która stała na ladzie za Aomine.- Dziś miałem je zapakować. Momoi-san lubi ten zapach.

Aomine sięgnął po buteleczkę i psiknął sobie na nadgarstek. No, przynajmniej chciał, bo

okazało się, że przycisk był źle okręcony i zamiast na nadgarstek, Aomine psiknął nim sobie w dekolt.

- Oh, fuj!- chłopak wytarł dłonią skórę, zwyczajnie wcierając w nią perfum.

Kuroko odwrócił się z kamienną twarzą, a Kagami gapił się na niego, jak na idiotę.

Ciemnoskóry odłożył perfum i wrócił do picia swojej herbaty.

- Kise wymyśli dla niej prezent, w końcu zna się na takich babskich pierdołach.- powiedział.

- To twoja przyjaciółka, Aomine-kun.- powiedział Kuroko, siadając przy stole, obok Kagamiego.- Powinieneś sam jej coś podarować.

- Dobra, już dobra.- westchnął chłopak, dopijając herbatę. Najwyraźniej nie miał co liczyć na odrobinę zapiekanki... .- Będę się...- urwał nagle, wgapiając się w Kuroko, który troskliwie wycierał serwetką kącik ust Kagamiego.- ...zbierał.

Kagami, cały czerwony na twarzy, spuścił głowę, dalej wcinając zapiekankę.

- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi, Aomine-kun.- Kuroko odłożył serwetkę na stół i wstał.

Kiedy Aomine ubrał już buty i kurtkę, zerknął na swoją komórkę. Kise nie zadzwonił do

niego ani razu, nie wysłał też nawet jednej, krótkiej wiadomości. Mimo, że zbliżała się już jedenasta.

- Powinieneś przeprosić Kise-kuna.- powiedział Kuroko, otwierając mu drzwi.- I pomóc mu trochę. Naprawdę musi być mu ciężko, mając tyle na głowie.

- No...ale ty i Kagami też tak macie, nie?

- U nas jest inna sytuacja.- powiedział Kuroko.- Pomijając fakt, że Kagami-kun zaspakaja nie tylko siebie, ale też mnie, to on nie siedzi całymi dniami w domu, jak ty.

- Ale ja Kise też...!

- Kiedy Kagami-kun ma wolne, spędzamy razem czas, razem gotujemy i razem sprzątamy. Podobnie jak ty, spędzam dużo czasu w domu, dlatego pod jego nieobecność sprzątam i gotuję. Nie każę ci nauczyć się gotować, no ale posprzątać byś mógł.

- Uh...

- Żadnego ,,uh'', Aomine-kun.- Kuroko trzepnął go w głowę.- Powodzenia.

Aomine westchnął cicho i poczochrał przyjaciela po włosach. Uciekł szybko z

mieszkania, nim Kuroko zdążył go za to walnąć.

Kiedy Aomine wszedł do jego i Kise mieszkania, blondyn siedział na kanapie z nogą założoną na nodze i oglądał telewizję. Daiki przygryzł lekko wargę, poczym zamknął cicho drzwi i, z lekkim westchnieniem zdjął kurtkę i buty.

Podszedł powoli i ostrożnie do kanapy, jakby siedział na niej nie jego chłopak, a psychopatyczny morderca. Usiadł równie powoli, na skraju kanapy.

- Gdzie byłeś?- zapytał spokojnie Kise, choć jego mina wyrażała złość.

- U...Kuroko.- odparł Aomine.

- Kurokocchi?- Kise cisnął w niego wściekłym spojrzeniem.- Więc to do niego poszedłeś na obiad?! Gotuje lepiej, niż ja, tak?!

- Nie, zjadłem na mieście.- westchnął Aomine, drapiąc się nerwowo po głowie.- Dopiero potem wpadłem na pomysł, żeby wpaść do Kuroko... .

Kise westchnął głośno, poczym przysunął się gwałtownie do Aomine, opierając o jego

ramię i bez słowa dalej oglądając telewizję.

Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko i objął go ramieniem, całując delikatnie w skroń.

Nagle Kise zerwał się z kanapy i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Okłamałeś mnie?!- wrzasnął.

- Yyy...co?- Aomine spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Gdzie byłeś?- warknął Kise.

- No...u Kuroko, przecież mówię!- Aomine wstał, z zamiarem przytulenia go.

- Pachniesz damskimi perfumami!- krzyknął ze łzami w oczach model.- Byłeś na dziwkach, przyznaj się!

- Co...- Aomine zbaraniał. A po chwili się wkurzył.- Dlaczego uważasz, że musiałbym za to płacić?! Sądzisz, że nie jestem na tyle atrakcyjny, żeby poderwać sobie dziewczynę?!

- Jasne, że tak, idioto!- zapłakał Kise.- Jaka dziewczyna się obejrzy za takim nierobem jak ty?!

- Tak się składa, że jest masa dziewczyn, które się za mną oglądają! Jestem wysoki, przystojny i wysportowany! W dodatku mam dużego penisa – każda na mnie poleci!

- AOMINECCHI, NO BAKA!- Kise pchnął ciemnoskórego na kanapę i pobiegł do sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Aomine jęknął głośno, unosząc ręce ku górze, w niemej modlitwie do Boga Gejów o

zesłanie wskazówki, jak ma postępować z Kise. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i poszedł za blondynem.

Kise siedział na łóżku, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i płakał cicho. Aomine poczuł się

naprawdę głupio. Usiadł z westchnieniem obok blondyna i przetarł dłonią twarz. Objął delikatnie swojego chłopaka.

- Nie dotykaj mnie.- powiedział słabo Kise, wycierając łzy z twarzy.

- Ej, Kise...- Aomine przysunął się do niego i oparł jego głowę o swoje ramię.

- Ś...Śmierdzisz dziwką.- szepnął Kise

- Nie byłem na dziwkach!- Aomine poczuł, jakby żyłka na czole właśnie mu pękła.- Byłem u Kuroko! Kupił Momoi ten perfum, chciałem sprawdzić, jak pachnie i niechcący popsikałem sam siebie, zamiast nadgarstka.

- Kłamiesz... .

- Nie kłamię.- mruknął Aomine, ocierając delikatnie dłonią policzek Kise i całując go w drugi.- Przecież wiesz, że bym ci tego nie zrobił.

- Ale...mimo, że jesteśmy razem...to nadal lubisz duże cycki... .

- Ee tam, tylko w magazynach.

- Właśnie! Masturbujesz się przed magazynami porno!

- Skąd ty...?!

- Bo nie sprzątasz nawet po tym!- mruknął Kise, wtulając się w swojego chłopaka.- Chusteczki na kanapie, magazyny z Mai na stoliku w salonie...w ogóle się z tym nie kryjesz.

- Może raz się zdarzyło...- mruknął, przytulając Kise mocniej.- Ale to nie zdrada przecież! Wiesz, że kocham tylko ciebie. I...no...przepraszam, że nie wyniosłem dzisiaj śmieci... .

- Uh...- Kise odsunął się od niego, zerkając nerwowo na jego twarz.- Wiesz...co do tych śmieci... .

- Ah, wyniosę je rano.- Aomine uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Wiesz, bo...- Kise zaczął się nerwowo kręcić.- By...byłem naprawdę wkurzony, jak je zobaczyłem i...

- Hm?- Aomine pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- No...yyy...w...wrzuciłem je do twojej szafki.- przyznał cicho Kise.

- Co zrobiłeś?- Aomine nadal uśmiechał się, głaszcząc jego włosy.

- Wrzuciłem je do twojej szafki, Aominecchi.- westchnął Ryota.

- Ahaha.- Aomine wstał z uśmiechem i podszedł do swojej szafki. Otworzył górną część, a wtedy na jego głowę rozsypały się puszki konserwowe, plastikowe kubeczki po jogurtach i serkach, paczki po chipsach i przyprawach oraz różne papierki i okruszki. A na sam koniec, niczym wisienka na torcie, na jego czole wylądował kawałek wczorajszej lasagne.

Aomine roześmiał się, odwracając w stronę podenerwowanego modela. Lasagne zsunęła

się po jego nosie i wylądowała na dywanie.

- Wiesz, KOCHANIE...- zaczął Aomine.

- T-Tak, skarbie?- pisnął Kise, patrząc nerwowo, jak jego chłopak podchodzi do - niego, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Myślę, że powinieneś sobie wziąć wolne na jutro.

- A-Ale mój fotograf...!

- Na pewno jesteś BARDZO zmęczony, w końcu tak się dziś napracowałeś w domu.- Aomine zdjął z siebie koszulkę i, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem, zaczął rozpinać spodnie.- Muszę ci to wynagrodzić.

Kise przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kiedy Aomine zdjął spodnie i pchnął go lekko na łóżko,

spokojnie i powoli sadowiąc się na nim. Pocałował go dość delikatnie w usta i pogłaskał czule po główce.

- Gotowy, kochanie?

- W-Weź chociaż prysznic, skarbie...- powiedział Kise, zatykając dłoń.

- Tak, ja już będzie po wszystkim, weźmiemy go razem.

Aomine pochylił się nad Kise i pocałował go, dość gwałtownie wsuwając język w jego

usta.

W końcu znalazł pretekst, na tydzień pełen wrażeń.


End file.
